Sheep in Wolf's Clothing
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Big Bad Wolves also have some fluffy personality despite their scary exterior.


Title: Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Week before the awaited wedding of the Japanese entertainment, the groom to be with his bride and their parents waited for the arrival of their family member, a family member who had been for the past months trying to reconnect after what the older couple did.

Missing pieces being puzzled back again after a painful past, the usual plane except this time a white private jet with a new insignia other than the Russian flag and double headed eagle; now a rugged looking flying owl wings spread open and a trident is being clutched by its talons and some Cyrillic words around it.

On cue a man in a tall and strong build made his Alpha walk to the arrival area, with his usual winter combat uniform and now a ballistic vest with ammunition, beret changed to something new with its insignia, his mother greeted him with a tight hug and for a change, one of his arm embraced and gave a pat.

His father was next and was joined by his brother and later in-law, the family bond broke when the mother's phone went off, and "What is it?" her soft voice came knowing her assistant would not call if there is no emergency for such matter.

"Oh… I see…" the she turned to see her youngest son and sported a mischievous grin, "I'll be there and I'll bring along someone to help." She ended the call and turned to her family, "Can we head to the studio first? It appears Clara's contracted male model cannot come and we need this photo shoot for this season's summer show." With that said they all followed.

It wasn't long when they arrived at the studio and immediately, "Dear, you don't mind if you'd be the replacement model? This is a big thing for mommy and-" she wasn't able to finish when he sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll call in Tara to change you to the needed clothes and put you on make up~" she hummed and Kuu grinned wanting to see the stoic boy's reaction.

The girls who was tasked to changed him shrieked and squealed, it was to be expected by the two older actors, one screamed that the other fainted which caused the two men and the bride to lost it and laugh.

After some few minutes he was already prepared, only wearing white board-shorts, with a single pocket at the side with the JH logo imprinted by the lower hem of the knee length shorts, his upper body was impressive with its toned military mold abdomen and chest, make up covered some of the scars that had been staining his body, a tattoo that donned the upper half of his body, from his left chest going around his torso, upper arm, shoulder and back.

His white skin matched his shorts, "Dear, please meet my darling Mika, she is my top model and would storm my runway this coming summer tour of mine, she will be your partner~" hummed his mother, "And darling meet my youngest son, Captain Koudi Julian Sevastien Hizuri~" she added.

"Nice to meet you?" Mika started and Koudi looked at her in stern look first before taking her hand.

"Likewise." He shortly replied in Japanese with his strong Russian accent.

They were in the studio and started to pose, surprisingly Koudi is a natural when it comes to modeling as he would comfortably touch his partner and pose, although his stoic and intense stare in the camera gives more effect which pleased the photographer when, "Juliana-chan~" he hummed, "Let's schedule the next two days, I want to bring them to the beach~" with that said Julie looked at her son in concern since he doesn't like it, however she was shock to see when the girl Mika was happily animatedly blabbing around her son who gave a soft smile at her and looked at her longingly, it was the first when she thought of something.

"You know what, why not?" grinned by the fashion mother and witch.

Later that evening Kuu caught his son browsing over his computer quietly by their living room, dressed in his combat pants and slippers, simple shirt they fitted his body, what amused him is that he was looking through the information of the girl earlier and it was all in detail.

"Stalking?" teased Kuu.

"Not really I need information…"

"What for?" his father grew interested since he did not deny.

"You know my job as the new Marshall of the GHH I need to know who are the people around me or those that close to my family, security measure, I made few enemies already and I can't take a risk being shot to death." He disclosed and his father sighed thinking he was stalking her for another purpose.

"Although she is beautiful." He added, "From all the people I met she's the only one who is not scared of me…" he wondered and his father yet again grinned.

"Cupid works his way son, be careful." With that said Koudi looked at his father weirdly, "And by the way… Mika-chan will now be staying here from now on, Kyoko-chan is going to be her acting mentor and would have her debut protagonist role~" his father added.

"That's why you moved my things from the other room?" asked his son.

"Yes, she's be staying there from now on, right beside yours." And his father left.

Little did Koudi know he is going to be screwed, smiling at the cute stolen photo of the girl from the resent day out she had with his mother and in-law – taken by his intelligence agent for his own reason.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He sighed leaning over the couch.

* * *

The next morning, "No breakfast?" his father asked seeing him bound down the kitchen to grab some water and take his medicine, all dressed in his fitting polo shirt and black jeans matching it all is his brown timberland boots, "You all dressed up, where's the trip?"

"Somewhere." He replied shortly and gave his mother a kiss on top of her hair and bolted out the house without a word driving his own car.

Heading to LME he bumped with his brother and his manager being mobbed by media by the entrance of the building when his brother took notice of him, "Early and dressed up, where's the business? I hope you're not trying to enter the entertainment business?" asked Ren in teasing.

"Why? Scared that I might outwit you in your own game? And what I'm doing here is none of your concern, deal with your own problem." Replied Koudi and headed in the building glaring at the journalists who tries to get on his way.

"Mr. Captain!" bounced by the girl who he is to meet for the morning, instantly his cold look turned warm shocking his brother.

"Mika…" he gave a soft nod.

"Let's go see that book!" she bounced at him lacing her arm to his elbow and they went out.

"Not a word to Mom." He warned his brother.

"I can't believe you're trying to date Mom's top model!" teased his brother.

"Mou! It's not a date, Koun-nii-san!" pouted Mika, "We're heading to buy that new book released by Yaj-sensei!" she added.

"Oh… so it's going back to the old habit of hoarding books and reading nerd now?" he added on teasing his brother.

"Listen, are you sure you want to cross a person with an IQ of 178?" with that threat Ren quiet down, "Now shut up before I reveal in national television on how you almost fainted when you met Kyoko's mother." With that said the media wanted to ask more about that information to Ren who is now white as a sheet, his manager wheezed.

"178 IQ?! Can you tell me more?!" bounced by the girl being escorted in to his car.

"Pipe it lady, you don't want to know how I am a lunatic." With that said he headed to his own seat and drove off.

Finally the wending day came, all dressed for the church, Kyoko in her beautiful white princess bridal gown with her roses veil over her head for the ceremonial kiss, her maid of honor her best friend dressed the same as her junior maid of honor Mika, long line of bride's maids were in front of her for the march, Yashiro who is the groom's best man and Koudi who is also the Junior best man.

Ren dressed in his prince like uniform, as designed by his mother, wearing an all white full collar cavalry uniform, with red sash for the design, golden braids of aiguillettes hanged from his shoulder and chest.

Yashiro worn the same except his braids were much thinner, and less on the ornaments around his cavalry clothes, Koudi however worn his own military formals, his navy blue cavalry double breasted uniform, gold embroidery laced in the outlines and red on his collar, thicker braids and medals donned on his chest signifying his military rank, his shoulder board has four golden stars and an image of the owl with a trident.

Yashiro and Koudi went to meet the bride and her entourage, and be with their respective partners, "Nice costume~" said Mika and he chuckled surprising Kyoko and the other girls hearing the man chuckle for the first time.

"It's not a costume, it is my dress uniform, remember my day job is killing bad people?" he jest.

"Right… I forgot about that…" she blushed.

The wedding continued on, smooth sailing, with a few jest from the groom and his heart touching vow for his bride the wedding ended to a reception held at the Hizuri Family's beach villa. Ren changed in to a comfortable prince like clothes like Eric as Kyoko had put it and Kyoko in her beautiful sundress.

It was funny at the church when Kyoko threw her bouquet and Mika caught it, Kuu and Ren gave Koudi teasing look while his grandfather was confused until he was told by his daughter the details and later on teased his grandson.

Now in the reception, Ren is about to throw the garter when he laughed and just went to his brother's seat and handed him the item stating, "You might kill who ever caught it so I'll spare them by giving this to you, have fun." With that said poor Koudi went in to internal panic when he then yelled for a cloth, his father laughed when he wrapped it around his head to cover his eyes and kneeled.

"Tell me if you are not comfortable and I'll stop." He told and put his arms under her skirt, inserting the garter on her leg, " _Higher_!" yelled by the guest.

"Still good?" his heavy Russian accent made her blush.

"Green." She told until he went up to her thigh.

"Well we survived that one…" he told and sighed.

"That was awkward…" she added.

" _I never knew I'd be scared in my life_." He internally thought.

* * *

Two days later, "Breakfast?" asked Kuu to his son who took his place wearing nothing but his pajamas and revealing his scarred upper body - nodding his father handed him three eggs, five bacon and fried rice, he ate them quietly when his now retired grandfather who decided to finally stay with his daughter and in-law barged in to have his coffee.

" _Koudishka, time is ticking have you thought of a partner or do I have to look for it for you_?" his grandfather burst, " _You know I'm not getting any younger, I wanted to see the heir before I die._ " He demanded.

" _Koun just got married, I'm too young for this_." He demanded.

" _You are young which is good, you need an heir for your throne soon enough, I have a problem after your mother turned me down but after you came along it solved everything, I don't want you to have the same problem._ "

" _I'm fine Dedushka, just please leave me alone._ " They both spoke in rapid Russian.

" _Then I will look for a nice lady to carry your child_." With that threat.

" _Dedushka, I told you I am fine for now, there will come a time when I will look, I am busy with work and I don't need that distraction as of the moment."_ Koudi finished his food and left.

"Koudi!" again bothered by the girl at him.

"WHAT?" he angrily spat and she looked dejected and fearful at his cold eyes, her eyes watered.

"I- I'm sorry… nothing…" and she rushed out of his sight making him sigh in anger punching the wall after he yelled at her.

Changing to his combat uniform and called for his escort he headed to the port to report to his office for his own headquarters after he had transferred to a union where he is being held by the UN as the naval, air and ground Marshall commander of the aircraft ship GHH.

Marines and other soldiers shivered seeing the so called Hades of the ship, he was not in the mood which means they shall not stand in his nerves or else, heading to finish all his work for the morning knowing he had already took care of everything at home and sent everything for evaluation and implementation, he is free for the whole afternoon, leaning on the backrest of his executive swivel chair, he massaged his head after he thought of how he snapped at the poor girl earlier, "Aoi?" he called for his secretary.

"Sir?"

"Do you know any flower shops?" with that asked by the Marshall the secretary looked shocked knowing his boss is not the type of guy until Koudi snapped him again, "Aoi."

"Oh… my sister owns one, sir. Should I contact her?"

"Please do… and ask her what flower is best for apologies?" with that said Aoi smiled and called for his sister.

"You may pick it up sir." With that reply he handed Koudi the address and street, on his way he stumbled to see a toy shop he bought a huge puppy plush which she liked, a husky plush.

Putting it to his car he drove to LME where he tried to bribe the receptionist to tell him where is the girl, it didn't take long when the receptionist happily told him that she is in a meeting with the director, casts and producer of her new drama – heading to that floor he immediately went to the president's office barging in the meeting, the crew saw the young Hizuri in his respectable uniform and beret, sporting his General look, the President was delighted to see him and cut in, "Speaking of real general, you live with a Marshall you'll know the role eventually~" the president encouraged the young lady.

"By the way do you need anything, Koudi-san?" asked by the President.

"It's fine, I don't need anything right now, please continue with the meeting, my business is with Mika." With that said the president grinned.

After the meeting, both of his hand which was kept behind his back pulled out revealing the huge bouquet of white roses and the husky plush, "I'm sorry I yelled this morning." He immediately cut in before she escapes and leave.

She sighed and looked at him boringly, and bumped leaving him, "Mika!" he half yelled half pleaded.

"Mika please!" he followed tailing her holding the gifts, "Can we talk, I know I shouldn't have snapped at you this morning, I- I didn't have much sleep and Dedush- I mean Grandfather is bothering me with something and made me snap." He told, "It so just happened you were there and…"

"Listen, I got a lot on my plate right now and I don't want to deal with you Mr. Captain or whatever, General or Marshall…" she sighed, "I have a lot in my mind right now and I though you can help earlier but I guess it's impossible." She told.

"I can help!" his tone sounded desperate – he trapped her between his arms and the wall, she again sighed and now glared at him surprising him.

"You know if you think you'll get me by giving me gifts you are wrong."

"These are piece offerings alright, I don't know how to say sorry without showing that I'm really sorry!" in his defense, "I honestly don't know what to say for what I did this morning I'm sorry."

"Fine…" although she is still upset, "I just want to go home, I don't have anything in my schedule right now."

"As you wish… I don't have any either…" he wanted to ask her to eat out but she is still upset.

Arriving back he had read the note his parents left that they flew to America for some business while his grandfather went to Russia for his own business to deal.

Luck seemed to be in his side, whipping a good plan he went to her room with a cooked meal that he made, despite his work just like his father he inherited the talent in cooking and the same time fed himself well, bringing her a nice borsch to make up for that morning he came knocking, she glared when he barged in.

"Can you tell me your problem so I can help?" he asked, "I know it is not my business but I want to…" he crooned.

"I got a role." She sighed, "But I do not know how to play it."

"What role is it?"

"My first lead one, it is for a drama, I don't know how to play as a wife, what more is that my role as a wife is the spouse of a General or whatever!" she groaned.

"You know, this morning my Dedu- I mean grandfather had been bothering me for a wife since he wanted me to step in and settle, you know I'm a general in my own commanding ship and unit…"

"What do you suggest then?"

"You need to play as a wife to a general, I need a wife for a pretend one…" he told ad she bit her lip.

"Just pretend right?"

"Just pretend."

"Fine…" he gave a soft smile after she agreed.

"Here, I heard from Dad you did not eat anything before leaving, I made you some Borsch." Giving her the spoon, "And for you to play as my wife, here." He then handed her his pinky ring, it was big for her size despite being a pinky ring, it has the same insignia of his ship and rank, made in diamonds.

"Hold on." He then took off his pendant so he can put it there and let her wear it.

"This is too much…"

"I don't have a proper ring, so these will do for a while." He told and left.

* * *

The next day, Mika woke up looking for him only to find the house empty, when she was about to make breakfast she heard little yelping barks and a cute husky puppy run up to her ankle with its leash being dragged around.

"Where did you came from?" she giggled as the puppy licks her hand.

"From Siberia, from a friend of mine as I asked." Deep husky Russian accent voice came, Koudi in his combat uniform holding a small velvet box on hand, "I also asked my secretary to get this from my office in Russia." He opened the box to reveal a smaller sized ring, the same as his, although when he fitted it to her hand it was a little loose, "Let's get that fixed later… sorry…" he told.

She was shocked, "What's the puppy's name?"

"He doesn't have one, he's waiting for you to name him." He told making her gasp and picking up the puppy energetically wagged his tail and howls in happiness.

"Tien, I'll name him Tien…"

"Tien… where did that came from?"

"From your name Koudi Julian Sebastien~ it kind of fits, I mean huskies looked angry but they are really cute, you look angry but."

"But?"

"Cute…" she blushed and looked away faring he might get mad, however she heard him chuckle.

"Cute huh… I never would've thought someone will have the thought of saying that to me who they fear…" he told.

"You are cold yes, but you are a fluffy guy inside to be honest. Please don't show that to anyone?" she pouted.

"I won't."

"Oh no! I'm late for my photo shoot!" she gasped.

"I'll drop you off, I finished my work last night, I'm free the whole day." He told.

"Then you can come with me!" Koudi was delighted to know she's no longer mad at him.

It wasn't long when she's already prepared, her long raven hair in to a ponytail and worn his mother's designed summer chiffon dress, surprisingly it matched his polo shirt which he changed in to.

Heading to the port where she is to meet the crew and the other actors for the drama photo shoot, Koudi recognized it since it was the port where his aircraft carrier is docked, stepping out, he helped her out and escorted her to where the set is, they make up crew then took care of her while the soldiers who made sure the staff and the drama crew stays in the designated place, the soldiers upon seeing him they all stood attention and saluted the man, all shivered seeing their commanding general.

"I-I thought you are free today, sir?!" asked by one of his officer.

" _Am I not allowed to accompany my wi- partner for today_?" he cleared in Russian avoiding others to understand, the soldiers turned their heads hearing the first part of his supposed words.

"I uh… I'm sorry, sir… please excuse me."

"Are you supposed to be in the control room checking for security, why are you here?" he narrowed his eyes and the other swallowed hard, the crew looked at the man in fear.

"Stop chewing his head, give him a break, he might be seeing the commotion out here." Mika countered.

"Still he is supposed to check the control room, he is not to leave post without an order, right soldier?"

"Sir! Yes Sir!"

"Start marching up there, And call for Aoi, Tell him to get my beret and jacket, I'm going for an inspection, all of you are in deep trouble if you are not in your respective posts." He demanded and the poor officer scrambled off.

Waiting for a second Aoi bounded with his over sized jacket because of his build and the same time bringing along his shoulder holster and beret, wearing it, his scarier face spooked the others as he stepped in his ship.

"Is it just me or you just wrap him around your fingers?" asked by one of the makeup artist to Mika who held the puppy's leash.

"Ma'am we can't have that puppy here in the po-" he was cut off when Koudi appeared and put a certain special collar with identification tag that names the Dog theirs, the soldier went quiet and Koudi went back in to talking with his secretary.

"That was fast…" said by another makeup artist in giggles.

Mika awed seeing the aircraft carrier and its load, helicopters, jets and tanks loaded in the big ship, his insignia placed at the side of the carrier with the initials of his unit.

They were about to start when, "Oh no…" Aoi who was left to Mika's side if she wanted assistance snapped.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell Captain Hizuri that the smith is not on board today!" with that said the poor secretary rushed and stripped heading to where his boss is.

"Where did Aoi go?" Koudi went back when Mika finished her turn.

"To look for you telling you that the smith is not on board."

"Oh… I already know that, Oleg called this morning and I asked his apprentice to fix this." He then opened the box again to reveal the ring, the camera man saw them and secretly took photos, Koudi fitted the ring which is a perfect snug to her ring finger, he caressed her hand and admired the ring, she returned his own from the necklace and he put his pinky ring back on.

"Siiiiiir~" cried Aoi, "Smith is not on board I've been looking for you for two hours!" he continued to wail.

"Shut up, Aoi, I already knew, that's why I asked Visali, to deal with the ring adjustments." With that said Aoi gasped and went to Mika's hand and admired the ring.

"It so perfectly fit!" he bounced.

"It does…" nodded Koudi, "Now get back to the office, you're making a scene." He sighed.

Before the photo shoot finished, the director requested one thing for the Captain and Marshall of the ship, Can we take both of your photo for the bonus of the drama?" he pleaded.

Koudi did not mind since it is with Mika, however the request got wilder when they wanted to take the photo inside the Marshall's office, the crew were frisked and thoroughly inspected, their equipments before heading in the floating base.

When they did military personnel followed them up to the Marshall's office, it was a huge space, grand to be exact, like presidential office as it may look, Koudi changed to his military formal, his tie and coat with his medal ribbon bards, badges and insignias, his beret was placed on Mika's head as the Camera man wanted, and urged her to sit on his lap, the soldiers who saw the scene wanted to squeal seeing their underworld commander being softened by a certain Persephone.

The photo turned out well, Koudi changed to his shirt and pants while the crew took photos of his medals placed on a frame beside his photo wearing his formals, it looked like a normal three piece suit, the coat with its lapel down to his mid abdomen showing his waist coat; it donned his medals and shoulder pads with his rank, the linings were embroidered in gold thread and instead of a buckle it was tied by a waist sash, with his saber.

"I don't know how you managed to get me in to this." He sighed and pulled her close when suddenly the puppy bounded to them.

* * *

Arriving home, she was dead tired however she bounced seeing that her package finally arrived, seeing the contents it's her favorite Lego toys and Koudi could not believe she is such a child.

"Help me with this?" and he did, only to finish the whole box in just twenty minutes, which now they ended up watching some cartoons over the internet, she cuddled to him which was new to the poor guy.

Both fell asleep at his room, snuggled to his side, only to be awaked later that morning by his screaming in glee mother and in-law seeing his position spooning the girl.

Remembering his situation and his untold side to his mother, he is screwed considering he is hitting on her prodigy.

"Kindly explain everything later." His mother sternly said and he groaned avoiding to wake her up.

Heading down his mother who's looking at him intensely waited for explanation, "I like her." With that said Kyoko squealed and Julie followed.

"What is with all the screaming, Koudi?" called by Mika who gave first name bases already, behind her is the cute puppy who just also woke up.

With the day going Mika was left since it is her day off, Koudi however went to his office, and did his usual work, only to receive a message from the director yesterday asking for his contact information though email, handing him the email, he was sent a copy of the photo yesterday, he grinned and saved it through his computer and used it as his wall paper, call him sap but he loved the lady.

For a week her drama finally started, and Koudi tried to avoid watching the scenes since it would tick him off.

However one of his day off, he was dragged by his mother to the drama set and watched his pretend wife kissing her co-actor on the cheek , when the director called break, the poor actor was being glared to death by the Marshall, "Hey, stop that, it's just a job." Said Mika.

"Are you jealous?" with that said by her, the whole crew, cast and even Julie stared at Koudi in shock.

"What if I am?" Julie squealed being joined by the other girls after.

"I shouldn't have asked that." She sighed, "Stop it, it's not that personal you know." She pouted.

"I can't help it…" he replied.

"Geez…"

"Are you sure you're still not dating?" this time Julie finally cleared.

"Are we?" Koudi asked.

"You never asked." She replied.

"I gave you a ring, does that count as a proposal?"

"WHAT RING?!" blasted by Julie in shock.

"This ring." Showing her the cute yet formal engagement ring to be given to the chosen partners of the Marshalls.

"Did you just propose to her?!" Julie in shock.

"I think I did…" he replied clueless.

Poor Mika looked embarrassed, "I thought we're doing pretend thing."

"Well, we were but since we liked each other, I guess it's no longer pretend." He whispered back.

"You sly snake." She glared.

"Let's face it, you like me too…" he gave a smug smirk at her.

"Okay enough flirting, continue that later for the photo shoot by the beach, Koudichka you are not allowed to say no!" his mouth fell hanging, "You stole my prodigy now you pay." With that said he looked betrayed.

Closing his mouth, "Okay…" he sighed.

As told they went to the beach for better photos, and it wasn't later when the President of LME sniff off the blooming romance and started to make it in to his business and asked his loyal secretary and assistant to steal some photos of the couple, only to end up online where Koudi tracked down who made the article and shut the President with his anger.

"Do you know what you did?" he asked while Lory remained quiet, "I did my best not to get our relationship out to the public for her safety, this meant she is to be put in danger." He cleared.

"Were you not thinking? Put that news down before any of my enemies thinks of using her against me."

With that said, he is in constant worry and paranoia whenever he is not around her fearing for her safety, once he thought of breaking up to keep her safe but he hated the idea because he knew it was a self-destruct plan for himself so he crossed it and decided to let her understand the situation, he knew she is smart and easily understood so she tried to move around with an escort for her safety.

" _Chert, Koudishka_! I asked for a human great-grandchild, not a fluffy one!" yelled his grandfather.

"You get what you have, beggars can't be choosers, Dedushka!" he yelled back while poor Mika blushed, "We're not even officially married yet, just _chertovski zhdat_ " Julie just laughed at their banter.

~End?~

* * *

A/N: This finally finished the Koudi series, lol. I finally had the time to write it since I'm resting in the hospital RN, I'll be writing the next fic in continuation of this series, although it would be revolving around Ren and Kyoko and their own growing family and surprises, also this fic is connected with my Maid-sama fanfiction where Scott Rachester is also a member of the said Unit and Organization.

I already given a hint, there will be further fics coming in connection to this. :)


End file.
